1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a matrix pin print head, which is set at a fixed distance to a substrate support, where a recording substrate is supported on the substrate support, where an ink ribbon is led between print pins of a matrix pin print head and the recording substrate, with a drive provided jointly to the print pins or to each print pin individually and where in each case an electromagnetic coil belongs to each print pin, and wherein each print pin is movable back and forth within a stroke from a rearward position into a forward position.
A particular structure of this kind further includes that each print pin is operated by a clapper armature, wherein all clapper armatures rest at their inner ends in a rear rest position with a radially inner flap support end on the armature disposed at a joint face and wherein the drive force is transferred to the clapper armature through a radially outer clapper armature end, and wherein the path of each print pin corresponds to the clapper armature stroke path at one of said inner ends into a front print position.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such matrix pin print heads for matrix pin printers are known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,038 for providing a setting of all armatures on a single operating air gap and from the German printed Patent Document DE-OS 3,412,855 for the rigid setting of the operating air gap between magnet yoke and clapper armature.
Modern matrix print heads are presently operating with needle frequencies from about 1000 to 3000 Hertz. The print pin and its drive element are therefore to be furnished with a mass as low as possible, for allowing a higher speed operation for a certain energy input into the print pin.
In the past the guiding of the needle led to the generation of substantial frictional energy losses which energy losses attenuated the needle momentum and interfered with the impact speed of the needle. These frictional energy losses, however, were welcome in a certain way because these frictional energy losses led to a damping of the rearward motion during return of the needle into the original position.